Prince(ss)
by 1004jh
Summary: Jeonghan cantik, sangat. / Jeonghan
1. Prolog

**PROLOG**

"Kenapa mengajakku bertemu di ruang latihan? Jika Jeonghan melihat kita bagaimana?" suara itu terdengar kesal dan khawatir. Dan pria yang berdiri membelakanginya hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi ucapan pria cantik itu.

"Sudahlah, aku merindukanmu, Josh.."

"Tapi Cheol-ah..."

Tanpa menanggapi laki-laki cantik bernama Joshua itu, Seungcheol memeluknya dan menenggelamkan dirinya di ceruk leher Joshua, seakan-seakan hanya dengan itu beban pikirannya hilang dalam sekejap.

"...aku lelah bersembunyi seperti ini." Itu suara Joshua setelah akhirnya mereka cukup lama berdiri dengan posisi seperti itu tanpa berucap apapun.

Seungcheol menghela nafas dengan berat. Tentu saja ia juga lelah harus bersembunyi seperti ini. Menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Joshua agar tidak satupun member Seventeen mengetahuinya, apalagi jika sampai malaikat cantiknya, oh bukan, malaikat cantik mereka, Jeonghan mengetahui hubungan terlarang mereka.

"Aku juga babe, sangat." Seungcheol mengecup sekilas bibir tipis Joshua tanpa mengetahui ada seseorang yang melihat apa yang mereka berdua lakukan.

...

Baru prolog, tapi kalau respon yang muncul bagus, nggak menutup kemungkinan bakal ada chapter 1 dan kawan-kawannya.

Gue tau, gue masih banyak utang, tapi gue pengen nulis cerita ini. Dimaklumi sajalah~

Ohya, follow ig gue *masih niat promosi aja* sweetiejeonghan

Gue bakal kasi tau kapan gue bakal update melalui akun itu.


	2. Chapter 1

**Prince(ss)©jeonghanienoona**

 **Seventeen©Pledis Ent.**

 **Cast : Jeonghan, Seungcheol etc**

 **Gendre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Yaoi, Bromance.**

 **Rated : M**

 **Jeonghan**

Aku menatap refleksi diriku, ternyata aku sangat menyedihkan. Mataku bengkak dan memerah, rambutku yang biasanya selalu terlihat cantik kini malah benar-benar seperti rambut singa yang mencuat entah kemana. Ya, ya… aku tahu aku menyedihkan, bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya di awal?

Apa? Ya, kalian benar, akulah orang yang melihat bagaimana kekasihku juga sahabatku kemarin malam bermesraan di ruang latihan, bagaimana mereka berciuman seolah tanpa memiliki beban. Sangat menyedihkan bukan? Aku merasa bahwa aku adalah orang yang sangat bodoh yang… ah sudahlah, aku malas membahas itu.

Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku merasa mereka menjalin hubungan sejak kami pulang dari Jeju beberapa bulan yang lalu—oh, _by the way_ aku adalah seorang idol dibawah naungan boys group bernama Seventeen. Entahlah, kala itu aku tidak terlalu mengindahkannya karena aku pikir itu hanyalah perasaan cemburu semata. Lagipula Joshua adalah sahabat terbaikku, ia yang menemaniku ketika aku merasa sedih dan tertekan sebagai seorang trainee—belakangan aku ingat, Joshua pernah mengatakan ia mencintaiku.

Selain itu, Seungcheol juga mengatakan padaku bahwa hanya dengan memilikiku Seungcheol akan sangat bahagia—dan sekarang aku tahu itu hanya bualan belaka. Bukannya aku ingin menyombongkan diri, walau aku tahu aku memiliki kepercayaan diri yang tinggi tapi itu memang berdasarkan apa yang teman-temanku katakan juga fakta yang terlihat.

Aku memang laki-laki, memiliki segala yang laki-laki normal miliki—tentu saja. Tapi meskipun begitu, wajahku terlihat sangat cantik, ditambah rambut panjang—sebenarnya rambut ini tuntutan agensiku—yang membuatku benar-benar terlihat cantik layaknya seorang wanita. Jadi aku tentu tidak bisa menyalahkan bahwa banyak laki-laki yang mencoba mendekatiku, berharap aku bisa menjadi kekasih mereka (asal kalian tahu, hubungan sesama jenis bukanlah hal tabu sekarang ini).

Ya, ya aku tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat jika aku membahas betapa banyaknya laki-laki yang memujaku. Tapi aku hanya memberitahu kalian saja (dan aku tahu itu bukanlah hal yang penting). Huh, apa karakterku disini terlihat seperti laki-laki sombong dan murahan? Yah, tidak ada yang namanya Angel Yoon asal kalian tahu, julukan malaikat itu aku dapatkan hanya karena aku lahir pada hari ke-empat di bulan oktober, dan bukan berarti aku memiliki sifat seperti seorang malaikat. Oh ayolah jangan menjadi naif seperti itu, memiliki image yang baik bukankah memang tuntan sebagai seorang idol? Ya kan?

Oke, lebih baik kita kembali pada masalah yang sedang aku hadapi. Sebenarnya itu bukan masalah besar jika saja aku tidak benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Seungcheol. Iya jatuh cinta. Seungcheol terlalu indah untuk aku lewatkan asal kalian tahu. Arrrgh… aku ingin menangis lagi rasanya (belakangan aku berpikir apakah image Angel Yoon itu membuat aku menjadi lemah seperti ini?)

Berpikirlah Jeonghan, apa yang harus kau lakukan terhadap kedua orang itu? Berpikirlah…

Hmm… apa aku harus mengerjai Joshua? Uh, itu kekanakan kurasa, tapi kalau sekali dua kali mungkin tidak masalah, ya kan? Lalu, apa aku harus mengacuhkan Seungcheol? Eih, nanti ia malah benar-benar berpaling pada Joshua. Atau yang lebih kejamnya aku membuat semua member memusuhi mereka berdua? Mungkin akan kucoba. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Ada ide?

"Eomoni…."

Ketukan disertai suara panggilan itu membuatku segera membasuh wajahku. Kalau sampai ada yang tahu aku menangis, mereka akan bertanya macam-macam. Tapi, bukankah itu dapat membuat image-ku sebagai seseorang yang tersiksa semakin kuat?

"Ada apa Kwanie-ah…" aku membuka pintu dan menatap orang yang memanggilku dengan polos, itu Seungkwan, salah satu orang yang percaya bahwa hatiku seperti malaikat hanya karena aku sering membantunya mengerjakan tugas, dan sering membuatkan mereka sarapan, serta memperhatikan keperluan semua member.

Bukan kemauanku untuk membantu mereka, itu semua hanya karena aku ingin mereka menerimaku. Kalian tahu kan kalau aku adalah member terakhir (bersama Minghao juga) yang masuk menjadi anggota Seventeen. Dan yah, semua member pada awalnya menganggapku sebagai musuh, karena bagaimanapun selama menjadi trainee kita tidak akan tahu apakah kita yang akan dipilih untuk melakukan debut atau tidak. Dan dengan bertambahnya anggota trainee membuat kesempatan mereka di buang semakin besar.

Jadi, aku mencoba banyak hal agar semua menerimaku dengan baik. Ya dengan menumbuhkan image malaikat pada diriku. Tapi soal aku yang tertekan itu, terjadi sungguhan. Di depan kamera mungkin mereka bersikap baik terhadapku, tapi di luar itu aku diacuhkan, benar-benar di acuhkan. Itu terjadi hampir selama 6 bulan, tapi setelah itu, semua benar-benar mencintaiku. Hahaha…

"Chan ingin—eomoni, ada apa dengan matamu? Apa hyungie habis menangis?"

"Tidak-tidak, ehm… ada apa dengan Chan Kwanie?"

Seungkwan menatapku dengan tatapan menyelidiknya dan kubalas dengan tatapan gugup. Oh ayolah, aku tidak benar-benar gugup. Aku hanya berakting, kan sudah kukatakan aku akan membuat image-ku semakin kuat meskipun aku harus bertingkah laku menjijikkan seperti ini. Eih, jangan mengira aku jahat—hmmm mungkin aku jahat. Ah sudahlah. Jadi, sekarang yang harus kalian lakukan adalah menonton pertunjukkan yang akan aku lakukan.

"Hyung, berkata jujurlah, ada apa?"

"Tidak ada Kwanie-ah, hyung baik-baik saja." Aku mengelus kepala Seungkwan. Ini yang selalu aku lakukan untuk menenangkan mereka. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka berurusan dengan orang yang selalu ingin campur dengan urusanku. Tapi seperti yang tadi aku sebutkan, aku melakukan banyak hal untuk membuat mereka menerimaku. Aku tahu, aku tahu, semua keburukanku pasti akan terbongkar cepat atau lambat. Tapi sudahlah, toh hasilnya akan sama saja, ya kan?

"Hyung jangan berbohong padaku."

Anak ini menatapku dengan tatapan memelas. Dan kenapa pula aku merasa kasihan padanya, aku menjadi tidak tega untuk berbohong pada Seungkwan. Oh ayolah Jeonghan jangan bodoh! Bukankah kau selama ini sudah membohonginya? Tapi tunggu… aku harus berbohong apa? Toh mengenai Seungcheol yang berselingkuh dengan Joshua bukankah kenyataan? Ya ampun Yoon! Kau menjadi dungu—eh?

"Hyung akan cerita, tapi hyung mohon jangan ceritakan pada member yang lain, berjanjilah." Aku mengacungkan jari kelingkingku padanya yang dibalasnya dengan menyatukan kelingkingnya denganku. Lalu semua mengalir dari mulutku, mengenai apa yang aku lihat kemarin, mengenai perasaan sakitku, dan kebingunganku—tentu aku tidak menceritakan rencana jahatku—yang membuat Seungkwan membulatkan mulutnya.

Ah, aku lupa, Seungkwan kan sangat—kalian tahu biang gossip? Yups, ia adalah anak yang gampang sekali membocorkan rahasia. Jadi, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan bercerita pada member yang lain. Dan… bukankah itu bagus? Jadi, member akan berpikir bahwa aku sangatlah tersakiti, sehingga semua akan berbalik memusuhi Joshua? Wah, ternyata keberuntungan memihak padaku.

"Hyung-ah…" keterkejutan yang sebelumnya ditunjukan Seungkwan seketika berubah menjadi tatapan gugup. Apakah ia menyembunyikan sesuatu?

"Ada apa Kwanie?" aku mencoba bertanya padanya.

Ia tampak gelagapan mendengar pertanyaanku. "Tidak, hyung, tidak ada."

Aku hanya mengangguk mendengarnya dan kulihat ia diam-diam menghela nafas lega. _Aku melihat helaan nafasmu itu Seungkwan._ Aku yakin ia pasti menyimpan sesuatu. Ya, biarlah nanti cepat atau lambat pasti akan aku ketahui.

…

 **Aku tidak tahu ada apa dengan pikiranku. Aku hanya membiarkan tangan dan pikiranku bekerja. Dan seperti yang kalian lihat inilah hasilnya. Aku belum bisa menentukan karakter Jeonghan akan seperti apa akhirnya, karena di sini jelas aku tidak ingin Jeonghan terlihat lemah.**

 **Lalu untuk chapter selanjutnya, aku menggunakan point of view dari beberapa member, sehingga kalian tahu apa yang dipikirkan cast lain mengenai karakter Jeonghan. Dan karena aku tidak sedang dalam pikiran normalku, tulisan kali ini benar-benar hancur. Aku mendapatkan banyak ide dengan cepat dan dengan cepat pula aku kehilangan mereka.**

 **Untuk update selanjutnya kemungkinan akan aku lakukan setiap akhir bulan (atau kapanpun aku menyelesaikan setiap chapternya) mulai bulan depan. Dan yang mengirim review pada chapter sebelumnya, nanti akan aku balas lewat personal message^^ terimakasih**


End file.
